


Sorrowful Stitches

by xXParappaCrisisXx



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: M/M, dont like dont read, guys pleas read my epic story, i worked, really hard on this, this was a collaborativ effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXParappaCrisisXx/pseuds/xXParappaCrisisXx
Summary: Where is the moment when we needed the most?You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lostThey tell me your blue sky's faded to gray'Cause you had a bad dayYou're taking one down





	1. Agonizing Anticipation

Parappa lay in his plush, newly made bed. The blankets so tight that you could bounce a quarter, the pillow soft as a cloud. Yet something kept Parappa above the comforter.   
Parappa stared at the ceiling, time seeming to lose its purpose. Eventually his eyes begun to sting and his gaze drifted down to the oak chair by his bedside. Resting limply on the base was a worn bear plush. Some of the thread had come loose over time, and mottled stuffing had begun to seep out. For a split second, Parappa could have swore it lifted its head and glanced at him. His heart started racing, his temperature dropping. Parappa swiftly jumped off of his bed, nearly tripping over his rug as he dashed for the door. Once he passed the frame he slammed the door shut.   
He considered making some food, as he hadn't eaten for quite a while. His hands were shaky, either from hunger or worry. Parappa decided on making a smoothie, it was something quick and didn't take a lot of effort.   
He grabbed the first fruit he saw, an orange and a banana. He took milk and yogurt out of the fridge, overflowing much unlike usual. He also took the container of chocolate sauce, perhaps something extra sweet could ease his pain, although he doubted it. He carelessly dumped the ingredients in the blender, not paying attention to the amount of each he included and fumbling around with each thing in his hands. The counter became strewn with yogurt, spilt milk, and other ingredients crudely scattered around.   
Parappa began to stare off again, his eyes fixed on nothing. Eventually, he regained his senses and rose his hand above the blender buttons. Unfocused, he pressed each one, without result. He pushed again and again, but nothing happened. Parappa slouched on his stool, elbows getting covered in various dairy and fruit. He couldn't even make a smoothie properly. In a raspy voice that he hadn't used for days, Parappa began to sing. "I'm nuclear, I'm wild. I'm breaking up inside. A heart of broken glass, defiled deep inside. The abandoned child, standing on the edge of the underworld, looking at the abyss. I'm hoping for some miracle, to breakout, to escape from all this. Whispers in the air tell the tales of a life that's gone. Desolation, devastation, what a mess we made, when it all went wrong." (Nuclear- Mike Oldfield) While it wasn't his traditional rap, it was the kind of thing Parappa had been singing lately.   
Parappa looked up, and noticed the power cord hadn't been plugged in. "God damnit." He slid off of the stool and jammed the plug into the outlet. He pressed a random button and ingredients went flying out of the top, as he had forgot to put the lid on. The fruit and chocolate created a dark orange color, much like the pigment of his lover. The blades spun, ruthlessly cutting up the fruit and staining anything between ceiling and floor as it fountained from the blender. Tears began to stream from Parappa's face, he grabbed his keys and ran for the door, not turning the blender off.


	2. Roads of Anxiety

Parappa jumped in his car, tugging the seatbelt tight ahainst his chest. As he checked the passengers mirror, he spotted the box of halfeaten donuts left on the seat. They reminded him of all the times he went to get donuts with his lover. It didn’t help that he was still hungry because he just left the blender on, what the fuck was he thinking. He shoved them into the back of the car. He had to ignore them, he had to focus.  
He pulled out of the driveway, then tore down the road towards the highway, he knew the route as well as the back of his hand. Usually he had taken the highway to go get donuts with PJ. But this time he had to do something not fun.   
Parappas hands shook on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. He had a feeling he knew what he would find when he got to the hospital, when he got to PJ. But he didn’t want to believe it.  
It really didn’t take long to get to the highway, but as soon as Parappa pulled onto the entrance ramp, he groaned. Shit was backed up to hell. Of course it was. Irritated, he took his place among the hundreds of other cars crawling along the highway.   
Of course, the slow pace meat that his thoughts were torn away from driving. Torn back to what he would find when he reached his destination. But, fuck. He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to gotta believe.  
Suddenly the cars in front of him split, revealing an opening. He slammed the gas to the floor, weaving through the opening, pulling ahead of the rest of the cars. As he passed a car on the side of the road--crumpled and dirtied, clearly the work of an accident--he let up on the gas, taking deep breaths. Parappacould hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he tried desperately to calm down.  
His exit approached, and Parappa remembered his driving school teacher’s words. “Slow down enough to get on the exit ramp safely, but don’t slow down too much, or you’ll impede other drivers. Dont get in to the exit lane to early but don’t get into it too late either.” Her words echoed in his ears as he drove through the exit and up to the intersection.  
Unfortunately the intersection was just as backed up as the highway was. This shit was really not helping his nerves. He had to get to the hospital, but he had already speeded so much that he really didn’t want to chance getting caught and getting a ticket, because that would have just beeb awful for him on top of what he was already dealing with, which was PJ.  
After finally arriving at the hospital it turned out the fucking parking lot was nearly full. Shit, what the fuck, why does this always happen. Like, you need to fuckin get in the hospital, but no, all these assholes are taking up spaces, and look at that bitch Stacy over there taking up two spaces. Parappa didn’t know if that person’s name was Stacy but all the Stacys he knew were bitches that would take up two parking spaces so it was probably a Stacy.  
After what seemed like hours of wandering through the parking lot, Parappa finally managed to find A spot. He had to parallel park which he really fucking hated doing, who doesn’t, but anyway he parked and then rushed towards the hospital doors. He was at the hospital now. He was here, he was gotta get PJ back.


	3. Default Text

Parappa ran into the waiting room at stared at the reseptionist. It was katy, which was kind of weird because Parappa knew tht she worked in hosptials but he hadn’t expected her to work in this 1, so he guessed that he just chalked it up to coinsidence.  
ParAppa walked up to her. “Hey kati its been a long time since youve seen each other. you remember when we were in a band? It was really fun i like singing. Also I need to see PJ real bad axtually lol can you please let me in Parappa said” Parappa said.  
“Parapa I know youre worried but Im afraid the doctors are busy with DJ right now. Yo’ull have to wait for them to be done. I’ll let them know your here though and Ill try to get you in as soon as possibal.”  
Thank you Katie” i said parappa and then he turned around and walked over to the chair and he sat down in the chair and put his elbows on his knees and cupped his face with his hants. This made him sad because PJ used to do the exact same thing. then he reminded himself that PJ probably wasnt actusally dying but he was still sad because of what was probably really happening. parpa remembered watching a show abount an opionion and it made him kiss AJ it was really hot. {arapa really liked PJ and this was obvious becauise they were going to have a child as in literally have a child but parappa knew in his heart that their child was probably dead now.  
After what seemed like hours too aprappa the Rapper but was only really a few minutes in normal people time the door to the main part of the hospital opened and suddenly sunny Funny walked out and oh fuck this wasn’t good for parappa, he knew sunny had this crush on him kind of like in chowder where panini keeps bugging chowder and he has to shout that he’;s not her boyfriend. sunny married this chin guy he has a bug chin but she only married him cause she wanted to look cool or saouumthing.


	4. Eternal Pain

arpaa[pa followed sunny through the big doorway and into the luscios hallway. ‘bunny wear a're you talking’ mii. are youy going2 kissm e. “Parappa, please. I don’t think of you that way any more. I have a husband. A really, really good husband. I don’t have any ill will towards you any more,” said sunny. parap knew this was probably a lie because sunny said it so clearly but then again she always seemed to speak clearly so maybe he got that idea from the scary look in her eyes. she said s he didnt hate parappa but the look on her face definityl said “i fucking hate you parap” padparadscha was like sometimes pappa thought to himdelf what life woutl be lien if he marryed sun instead alrhtough he woukd NEVER do that he was just thinkin to himself in his minphils from the sould jacks from the pi horatio or horats so big eyes tito dick dICK MANej was way bettera tbeing a boygtirnf than sunny was since she was a girl. however if pj was a girl hed probably still be a better girlfriend than sunn. so really tarpa was fine with being with pj. anyways sunny was leading carp for a relay long time and he was kindofs tarting to get suspcics. “Sunny i dont think were in kansas anymore” he joed, “were a far way from texas to” “Holy shit Parappa, can you shut the fuck up? I know where I’m going. Your shitty dialogue isn’t going to make this progress any faster. God.” sunny whirled back around and started walking even slower which was probably on purpose to piss parap ps off an mdaybe he earned it but he didnt care he had to get pj back. anyway crap got distreacted cause theres a lot ta stuff in a hosptale, like there is so mouch like look there is um a dead perosn that meakes him sad oh look that person is in bed sleep time good ok now. “i gotta get pj back” parappa said. “Oh my fucking god Parappa, can you can the shitty references for just one second??” sunny seemd super annoyied now so parappa really did decide to bee quite, he jst wanted to explain himself. “i’, m sorrys unny im jus treally worried about pj. i dont know if shes going to be okay and you know i really like pj a lot and hes my botfrin and i like him and i want to make sure hes ok watcha” Katy said.sunny didnt say anything after that but she stoped being a slow ass bitch and actually picked up the fucking pace. if her name was stacy she probably jut would have walked like a snail the whole time and if me and blue jay had a nice old lemon tree i bet she'd just come and steal our lemons when we werent looking the whore. but because her name was actually sunnt it seemd like she had just enough soul left inn her to not be that much of a fuck ass. parapa was ettig tird of sunnys bowlshit. hed had had just enough ohhhh koops that is the last ssreaw. so parp a decideg he need to show he emotiuns. so he screamAGUTBNJJOIGNTIURZSN;UP hen sunny was all like "Parappa, what the fuck. This is a hospital, patients are trying to sleep. You can't just scream like that just because you have no friends or regard for others. That’s a dick move, Parappa. Why did you even scream in the first place you bitch? We're just fucking walking. It’s gonna take time to get to PJ, didn’t your parents ever teach you to be fucking patient?" well susuie when i feorst kissed my boey frind (pee jay) he was after that and loemk i liked it so i l nred to get 2 him. it was at this point that sunsz decided she was fuckign tired of paraggas bullshjit. she just sighed and turned around and contifnnn walkingt o pjs room. parapcm followed her bceause he gotta get pj bakc.back fron the pnast. whatcna after a really really long time they got to the room . pj was in here. “this is pjs room said suny” said Paapra. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” saidn snu. “Whatever. Go see your weird bear boyfriend. I’ve got work to do.”pappy kindna wunderd "whats wornf". like TG coukd be in a cum co ma, and he could weake up and be like i cant wait to see slald memes on me irl but the salad meams alrady ended 4 weeks ago silly EEj paprap [spapps took a deadpth breathe and walked into the from. pj was laying on hi s Sid on th bed. pj barely even aacjnkowledged paapaoapsp presents. “[j its me your boyfriend .” siad paraps sudenely lammy walked out vromf behind the whiteboard whcih was unfortunite caus ther were some neet drawinsg or something on them i do'nt know. “padprajs im very sorry but its not good news. pj miscarried. that mean’s yours child died parapas was striken,. “no, “ he screamed. "? parapsps was very veryg very vety vjey veggie vemy vfeby glum what a horrible thing.” he was so down in the dumps thatsh took lammys cigarretets and took tapdancing jesus ten of them and wrapped them all into one big ball and smoked them all at once because if parappa learned anything from shadow the hedgehog it was that smoking was cool and also made if feel better if you were feeling blue.papa got veyr high so so high like what doeas a guy even have to d oto get this high. . paraps was still sad through even though he was high. in fact the highness kind of only made him more sad. it was like when youre sad and you go to have a pity wank except once youre done you just kind of hate yourself and it only makes you feel more gross and you spiral further and further into depression and guilt and it’s an endless cycle. Apple Apps took off his hat and it was kinda werd cause evryone always wudnrs, """""whats udder iTunes hat??" and got the gun. please give me the gun, i want the gun. he took scalpels from the hspital cabinet under pjs bed and loaded them into the gun. however when prapaps went to go reach for pj and say goodbye and tell him whata good boyhe had been and maybe kiss him a little kind of like gamzee did , he realized that pj was actually dead already somehow and then he realized that if he kissed pj he really would be like gamzee now, except blu rays head was still attached to his body because he miscarried the babby instead of being brutally murdered, you fucking idiot. it was liek when dios all like uhhhhhhhhhhh mr joestar youre dead and he kills him and he cant live with his wife edina and then its sad escept TJ wasntn jilled by anyone,,,,,,,,,unless he was,,,,,,and aldo papawas paraps couldnt take it anymore, he couldnt even bring himself to use the scalpel gun, so he chuck time ed it out the door and ran towards the window. it was a split secod before pappfd hit the ground that he suddlney flung himslef upward in his bed, it had allbeen a dream. Parpas could tell this because pajamas was still asleep next to him and was also breathing instead of being dead in a hospital with paraps’ unborn chidl. papa was feeling very O.E. sæd "sated," from P.Gmc.*sathaz (cf. O.N. saðr, M.Du. sat, Du.zad, O.H.G. sat, Ger. satt, Goth.saþs"satiated"), from PIE *seto- (cf. L. satis"enough, sufficient," O.C.S. sytu, Lith.sotus, O.Ir. saith "satiety"), from base*sa- "satisfied" (cf. Skt. a-sinvan"insatiable"). Sense development seemsto have passed through a meaning"heavy," and "weary, tired of" beforeemerging c.1300 as "unhappy." Analternative course would be through"steadfast, firm," and "serious" to"grave." In the main modern sense, itreplaced O.E. unrot, negative of rot"cheerful, glad." Slang … it was waking up next to pj that made parapa realize that he should really appreciate lifemore becasue you never know when you mgigt end up throwing yourself out ofa building after learning that your boyfriend miscarried your impossible child and died in the process. also now you know that when youre parent s likedo dishes you do that not go outw the widnow. because taht would ne bad. and also you shoule treat people alike give theam stuff theya yeah. also when you go camping you should remember to bring towels because let me telll you, going into a fuckign river or something because it’s ninety fucking degrees outside and getting out and you’re soaking wet so you have to wait to dry off and your clothes stick to you and its really uncomfortable and it couldve been avoided if you had just brought a towel, you fucking clod, holy shit.also bring a showvel camping because when thereas a lot of snow EVEN though its the midol of sumner theras snow and you want to make a fort holy shit but you only havea n ace and feet so you dig te WHOLE thing out of with yur axe and foot and if you broughta gof damn fucking shovel you coutaldve made a fort som nuch easyer. also its ok to say youre.welcome because im gonna need that boat. now you should no w pappy ahs a rap for you if you do drugs and you think youre cool you should come to sudnady scool. ea t jonsonvile sosag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /s


End file.
